


What Legends Say

by WindStainedDreams



Series: What We Rarely See [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Legends, Prompt Response, fefemslashweek2016, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend had it that there was a strange dark sorceress that had almost ruined the world.<br/>But this is not that legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Legends Say

Legend had it that there was a strange dark sorceress that had almost ruined the world. That she had been lost and angry and a furious force that would raze the earth and devastate kingdoms. That her power had been incredible, and that she had disappeared one day without a trace after saving the world she’d broken. 

But this is not her legend. 

Or at least, not a legend only about Aversa. Because even more legendary than the manipulated temptress was the legend of her lover. A sassy, vibrant redhead that gave as good as she got from the dark lady. She was someone who was not afraid to stand up to the forces that had ripped Aversa apart and bring her lover back together. And she was a person more mysterious and unknown than the woman that had brought down Plegia. 

Her name had been so common it had fallen away into time. Some said it was Emily, others Ava. A few thought it was actually Robin, but those people were drunks that were laughed out of the bar when they got far enough into their cups to propose such a clear lie. Aversa had fought against the woman and then with her, laughter and teasing tainting their every contact. Those that fought with them had felt uncomfortable when they were enemies, and exasperated when they fought as allies. Still, the battles had been epic no matter which side the lovers were on, and people still quaked in fear that such disasters would once again befall the world. 

For such a war-torn period, their love had been just as fiery. The dark flier was said to have adored her ruby lover, and done much to try to repair the world in view of helping her love. Aversa’s efforts had been small but significant to those aided by the two. It seemed as if peace would bring the lovers closer, give them the chance to indulge in their storied romance more than battle would permit. 

But it was not so. Aversa’s lover disappeared without a trace afterwards, leaving the white-haired magician alone to struggle through a world that no longer had a place for her. Some said that when merchants came to town, Aversa would rush to the tents, looking for her lost love. And while it was always a red-haired vendor, it was never the one Aversa was looking for. 

Legend has it that the many sisters of Avera’s lover would sometimes tell her about the mysterious woman she’d left behind, how she eventually resumed a mostly normal life, moved on from the war. And sometimes, if a larger market brought all of them together and the sorceress was there, one of the merchants watched her a little more closely than the others. Sometimes, Aversa even saw her, but didn’t believe anymore that they would meet again, and walked away more crestfallen than before. 

But legends don’t necessarily mean anything, and who knows if these powerful women were ever more than some drunken beggar’s fantasy. After all, identical merchant sisters? Who’d believe something like that?

**Author's Note:**

> For fefemslashweek2016 on tumblr. Bonus rarepairs.


End file.
